


Siblings out of time

by Elastrael



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elastrael/pseuds/Elastrael
Summary: Linked together by fate, the children of Solomon try to find a solution to their problem. Together. Without the help of demons, gods or others. They had themselves and that was more than enough.
Kudos: 3





	Siblings out of time

**Author's Note:**

> It is time! My writing madness has created a little adventure with Yuma (Shion x Solomon Kid by @RyuuXin - Twitter) and Ari (Elastrael x Solomon Kid by Me). Beware of the next generation of great sorcerers!  
> Song of inspiration:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EjtN-eVB0ew  
> #OBEYMEmber

She felt herself falling. The weightlessness, the wind that ruffled her hair and made her clothes flutter. She looked down and at the last moment she used a wind spell to soften her impact. Nevertheless, she landed rudely on the paved ground. With a beating heart the young girl looked around and directly into the shocked face of a boy with white hair. His face was scarred and his clothes ruffled.  
Uncertain, she pulled her father's coat more towards her and when she looked again, her breath stopped. And apparently not only hers. The boy also had a coat in his hand and it was unmistakable that it was the same one she was holding. The children ignored the world around them, so they only had eyes for each other. Astonishment, incomprehension. Why did both of them have the same coat? They opened their mouths to speak at the same time...

"Who are you?"

The two children found themselves on a park bench, each wearing their own coat, which was much too large for their small bodies. The city around them was loud and cold. Adults doing their work, children screaming and playing, teenagers trying to do work for others to earn extra money and get a place in society.

But one thing was unusual for them. Humans.

After all, they had grown up with demons and angels around them and now there were humans here. And they were not humans as you were used to through the exchange that takes place annually. The exchange students looked different, had technology, whereas here...  
No wonder that people looked at them so strangely.

"So, to recap what we just talked about... We... Are both the children of Solomon. But apparently from different time lines. And we are here because of a spell cast by our father..."  
The boy looked beside him and examined the girl. White hair, like himself, but her eyes were green and shone like emeralds. Her clothes were similar to his. A blouse in black, with a dark blue bow loosely tied around her neck, a pleated skirt in the same color as the bow, white stockings and black shoes. The only things that really stood out were the long white hair that was braided in two pigtails and her eyes.  
The girl's forehead was furrowed and she nodded when he looked at her. He could not really believe it. How could their father make the same mistake in two timelines at the same time? The boy touched his head and closed his eyes for a moment to think. He tried to remember exactly what happened that led to him being here. But somehow he only got a headache when he tried to remember details. But one thing was clear, his father definitely had something to do with his being here.

While the white-haired boy was thinking, the girl had stood up. With her hands on her hips she looked around, her gaze contemplating the world around her.

"So then. Let's find a solution."

She turned to the boy and grinned broadly, her hand outstretched, the coat of his -No, HER father- over her shoulders blowing in the wind.

"I'm Ari."

The white-haired boy stood up slowly, he was a little insecure and suspicious of her. Nevertheless, he took her hand in his and nodded to her before he straightened his glasses.

"My name is Yuma."

The girl's grin widened and together they went after the first clues they had. The people around them.

But they were not as helpful as they thought. Helping strange children in strange clothes? Probably not. The two of them had not received anything more than anxious looks and whispered information. But at least now they knew that they were in the human world, but at a time when dragons, magic and kings still ruled.  
Once again they sat on the park bench as before. Ari had folded her arms and watched the people passing by angrily. Unfriendly pack.

"The good thing is, we know that magic is still common here. The bad people associate magic with evil." Sighing, the boy ran through his hair, visibly irritated by the situation.

"If magic is still mundane, there are people who do it and who may know more than we do. Time magic was something Papa forbade me, at least until I was older. This is what we get from it now." The white-haired one wrinkled her nose and then turned to Yuma. His gaze told her that his father must have done the same - it was no surprise, after all... it was Solomon. No matter where.

The girl jumped up from the park bench again and took Yuma by the hand before she pulled him down. "Now then, let's find a place where we can learn things about time." Without waiting for an answer, she pulled the boy behind her.  
She was different. Different than Yuma was used to from his parents and friends. She was not rude, but not shy either. He could not tell exactly how she was, after all he hardly knew her, but first impressions counted and he had to admit that he felt connected to her. Probably because she... was somehow his sister.

According to the information there were no magicians in this village and no library, so they would have to go to the next bigger town. Ari meant to the white-haired one to be quiet before she used her magic to take two bags of water and some fruit. Then she took him by the hand again and ran to the city gate before the trader could realize what had happened.  
Yuma didn't say anything about it, after all neither of them had any money or any other way to get food and beverage, so he would have taken that option as well. On the way they could still catch fish or other things. But water was important.

The world was really different from what they were used to. No streets, no skyscrapers, much more trees and fields... So far both had only been in the human world for a short time in their own time, but this time was... different.

"It is strange... I feel observed, but I feel nothing." The white-haired one paused and Yuma looked around. He knew what she meant, but even he couldn't quite place the feeling.  
"Let's not stand still for long. This world is different from ours and we'd better not be in the woods at night." The girl nodded at him, his hand still in hers they went on.

They did not talk much. Both too absorbed in thought. And yet the presence of the other was a blessing to both souls.

Hours passed, the sun had already set and not a soul had met them, which more than just unsettled them.  
And yet... they went on. Only a few breaks were taken, but the darker the night became, the worse the feeling of being watched was.

"We should find a place to sleep for today Ari. There are usually small caves in such woods. Let's find one and make a fire. With a protection spell we should be safe from the normal dangers." Sighing, the white-haired girl agreed with Yuma and it didn't take them long to find a small cave. They collected wood and while Ari used a fire spell to light the campfire, Yuma had created a barrier that made the cave disappear to the unaided eye.

Silently, the siblings sat next to each other at the heat source until Yuma broke the silence. He was too curious about how his father was in her world and so the children exchanged memories.  
They quickly realized that Solomon was always Solomon. No matter where he was, he was always himself and the two of them complained about their father but also laughed at him. Eventually the conversation reached the point where they talked about their mothers and they realized that each other's mother also existed in their own world.

Yuma knew Elastrael as the guardian of the Void from stories. His father had told him that the seraphim had been working with Diavolo at one time for reasons he could not explain, and had returned to her realm afterwards.  
Ari knew Shion as an exchange student and now as the wife of Lucifer. She was also the one who would always drink tea with her mother. She also had her own big garden where she grew things and from time to time Ari would help with the gardening and be invited for tea. She also got along well with her daughter Tsubaki.

"It is somehow strange to know that the mother exists in a different timeline, but lives completely different. My mother has nothing against Lucifer, but I can never imagine that she could be with him." The boy shivered and Ari giggled. It wasn't really that difficult to imagine, after all, Shion's characteristics were the same in both timelines as they had found out.  
"It is a pity though that Mama is alone in her world... She must be lonely. At least she was before she met Papa. Mama told me then that her world was on the verge of destruction because souls ceased to exist and living beings could not live and she was terribly alone. Until she got help from Diavolo and Lucifer and later she met Papa. She had once told me that she could no longer imagine life without us..." Sadly, the girl looked into the fire in front of her. Just the thought that her mother was now alone... She had disappeared and the father...  
Her eyes fell on Yuma, who also looked at her. A question burned in the children's minds.

"What happened that you are here now?"

It was heavy on their hearts. And yet they could not really remember. The memories were distorted, gray, red, black, mixed together. Not clearly distinguishable. But one thing was clear. For their father, it had been a last resort to cast a spell to send them both away. Otherwise he would never have done it.  
How was he doing now...

The next day brought the children to a large capital city. Walls of stone, a big castle, houses lined up close together, a big market place and... A library!

As soon as they entered the big stone building, which even had a tower, the door was closed behind them. Uncertain, the children held hands and looked around, their pulse beating fast.

"I have already been expecting you, children from another time. You do not belong here."

The white-haired children looked up. A middle-aged man stood before them, black hair tied in a high ponytail, eyes like ice and a skin as pale as porcelain.  
He wore a black and purple robe with golden ornaments, golden bracelets adorned his wrists and golden rings on his fingers. In front of him a big book floated in a black cover.

"Well, that we do not belong here, we know for ourselves. But unfortunately we do not know the way back." Yuma stood a little before the girl and looked suspiciously at the man. But he ignored this and came a little closer to the children.

"The way back is hard. And it is difficult to accomplish alone. If you want to go back, you have to make a decision. Choose a god or a demon to help you. This one can lead you back." The man created runes in front of him and the children which glowed in a dark red. The white-haired boy narrowed his eyes and he looked at the runes in front of him. He did not know all of them, but enough to know that they did not bring good things with them. But before he could answer, Ari had stepped before him. Her green eyes shone in the darkness and she stepped confidently in front of the man in robe.

"No. We do not need a God to pave the way for us. Nor a demon to lead us into temptation. We are children of Solomon and we decide our own way. We find a way back, by our own means. With our strength. We do not let the so-called fate dictate us. You will see!"  
Her little hands were clenched in fists and a green aura enveloped her. At first Yuma was surprised, but afterwards he had to chuckle softly. She had her father's self-confidence, but the approach was definitely her mother's, because her father would simply take what was available and if it was a demon, he would simply subjugate it and then use it. The boy stood next to the white-haired girl and it was obvious that he was more confident than before, a slight smile played around his lips as he also answered.  
"You heard my sister. We don't need a god nor a demon. We have each other. And we are all we need to find the key back."  
Surprised, Ari looked at the boy next to her, but then grinned broadly before she looked at the man in front of her again. Both children expected the worst and prepared to fight back with everything they could, but it turned out differently.

The previously serious and cold look of the man in front of them became warm and gentle and the runes went out. The book was still hovering between the three of them and confused the children looked from the book to the man.  
"Good. It will be a long and stony road, but here you will find everything you need to form a key. The only thing you do not have infinitely is time." The man became serious once more, the library was filled with light again and he meant for the two to follow him. Ari took the book in her hands and lost her balance for a moment, because it was heavier than she thought, but she ran with Yuma behind the man, across the shelves, between tables to a spiral staircase, which led them directly up into the tower.

The tower consisted of only one room. On the walls were several armchairs, a couch, small tables and a large mirror. In the middle there was a Magic Sphere, which filled the room with light.  
"How exactly did you know we were coming here?"  
The man looked at Yuma with a short smile before he took the book from Ari and put it on one of the tables. Then he rolled up the sleeves of his robe and exposed a Sigil, which was all too familiar to both children.

"You have a pact with Barbatos? But then he could just take us back where we belong." Confused, the boy looked at the man in front of him, but he just sighed and his look was full of pity.  
"No. Barbatos must not interfere. Sometimes he gives people a nudge in the right direction so that fate takes a better turn, but he must not interfere completely." Surprised, the two looked at Ari, who stood in front of the mirror with a serious expression on her face and looked at herself. Her hair dishevelled, her clothes dirty and her father's oversized coat on her shoulders.  
"I'm surprised you know that." The girl looked embarrassed to the side and crossed her arms as the man revealed his amazement.  
"There... was a moment concerning Mama... When I asked him to change the time, he explained."  
There was an awkward silence and the white-haired girl cleared her throat.  
"So, Yuma. We'll work it out." There was again the confident girl he had known for almost 24 hours and the boy smiled before he nodded.

The man in the robe introduced himself as Vargoth, an Archmage, and he showed the children everything they needed to know in the library, as well as the books they needed to study time. As shelter they could stay with him, but they would also have to work, because food and drink were not for free.  
And so the journey began...

Days turned into weeks, weeks into months, and again and again Vargoth was surprised at how much magic the children had already mastered. The two of them said that this was normal. After all, they were the children of Solomon. But he did not know who Solomon was, but apparently he was a very powerful sorcerer.  
But the time of learning was always overshadowed by the fact that the children did not belong in this world. Worries, reproaches, longing, loneliness - things that haunted them every day.  
They were working towards a goal, but this seemed to be far away.  
What the Archmage didn't know was that Yuma and Ari studied not only time spells, but also bonding spells.  
The white-haired boy had the idea that the combined powers of him and Ari should be about as strong as those of a high ranking demon. Not on the level of Mammon or Asmodeus, but close.  
The plan was to use a combination of their powers to create two portals at the right time lines.

More weeks passed and at some point the siblings found themselves in the snow in front of the library. Yuma's own coat on his shoulders to protect him from the cold, Ari had meanwhile gotten her own coat from the Archmage - black engraved with green runes, matching her eyes. The coats of their father were in their arms.  
The sky was starry, a full moon shining down on them. Green eyes met blue and both knew - it was time.  
Through time both of them had changed, they had grown up and found out that their birthday was on the same day and they had celebrated it during that time instead of at home with their parents and friends. But they had each other and that gave them strength.  
Taking another deep breath, they entered the building and went up to the spiral staircase which led them to the top of the tower. There they were alone. Ari opened the windows and put the magic sphere aside while Yuma drew runes on the floor.  
Both put on their father's cloak and took their place in the runic circle. Facing each other they put their palms together and closed their eyes. They had waited months for this moment. The moment of truth. At the same time they spoke the words...

“Durch Raum und Zeit, gebunden durch den Mond der auf uns herab scheint, unsere Herzen im Einklang, beschwören wir die Macht uns immer wieder zu finden, unsere Kraft zu teilen und zu bündeln. Für immer Verbunden, durch Blut und Freundschaft.”

As they spoke, the runes changed color, taking on the hue of the moon, gravity appeared stronger and the children's breath was increased. Pictures of the past before their eyes, they saw how each other grew up, how they went on the day trip with their father and how he-

The fingers intertwined, they held each other tightly as an explosion of light inside the circle tried to separate them. The spell was successful.  
Breathing heavily, the children looked at each other, widened blue eyes looking into frightened green ones. They now knew what had happened to their father. But more importantly...  
Quickly they pulled away the sleeves of their coats and looked at their left forearms. A crescent moon was engraved on their skin in a dark blue. The binding spell using moon magic had worked! Happily they embraced each other, but this was only phase one of the plan.

"Ari, we have to change our plan. Now that we know who is responsible for all this, we have to do something." The white-haired girl nodded before she crossed her arms and thought. There weren't many options and when it was time to go, they were on their own, completely alone. So they needed an effective way to incapacitate their opponent.  
But both knew that this could not be done with normal magic - not for them.

They consulted Vargoth, but he hesitated to help them, because this path didn't always bring good things and wasn't necessarily better than having a pact with a demon. But at least they could decide about the spells themselves, about the power they had and they were not dependent on a third party.  
And so more weeks of studying, of trying out, of defeats and successes passed. The pact between the siblings became stronger every day and they could now combine their power and act together in a simplicity as breathing itself. The mark on their forearms as strongly visible as on the first day.

Now they only had to wait for the next blood moon...

Luck was on their side, because it was predicted that there would be a Blood Moon in the summer of the same year and so the siblings looked for a place high up on a mountain for the ritual.

Everything was prepared. Runes carved in stone, their pact stronger than ever. And only now did they realize something. They would lose each other. They had been together for over a year now, lonely together, happy together, and had found in themselves someone they felt more connected to than anyone else before. Like a half that you had always missed, even though you didn't know this half. And it hurt.

Ari took Yuma's hands in hers and she tried to look at him cheerfully.  
"Let's exchange our coats. We will meet again sometime. The pact connects us forever and sometime we find a way and see each other again. And then we will exchange our coats again."  
The white-haired boy bit lightly on his lower lip to repress the tears that threatened to fall before he nodded. Actually he wanted to refuse. After all, they were not allowed to play with time too much and to take an object from one time to another and leave it there was one of the things they were supposed to avoid...  
But he had to admit that if he had to be separated from his sister forever, he would like to have something from her...

In the same manner as a few weeks ago they stood hand in hand in the incantation circle. The pact glowing on their skin they conjured up the powers of time.

"At last it has become reality. The moment of our ascent. The loop is closed. Our future selves will never meet again. But what matters is that we have not fallen; that we have survived, only to return on another day. The only thing that matters... is this moment."

The runes came to life, golden light enveloped them, and slowly the Blood Moon appeared. One last time they looked deep into each other's eyes...

“Wächter der Zeit, hört unseren Ruf. Gebändigt durch unsere Kraft beschwören wir den Pfad der Zeit zu öffnen.”

The world around them stopped, energy crackled in the air and before they could realize it, they fell. Their hands were torn apart by an Invisible Power and they screamed. But this was the end and soon they could not see each other anymore. Tears flowed, but both knew there was something more important to do now. It was time to save their own world and shape it.

Looking down, the siblings saw the same scene in front of them. Haidene, a moon priestess who wanted to carry out Eloune's punishment. How ironic that the children of Solomon, of all people, had used moon magic to prevent this very moment.

Solomon was alone, wounds on his face and body. He had just brought his child to safety when the priestess was about to strike the final blow, the moonlight already collected in her hand. When he tried to cast a counterspell, his eyes widened, because he could hardly believe what he saw.

“Blutzwist!!” With a scream Yuma and Ari had made their opponent freeze. Before they hit the ground, Solomon had cast a spell that would cushion their fall, and so they were now behind Haidene, who was under the control of the Blood Magic, and her body refused to function accordingly.  
The children looked into the shocked face of their father, but smiling sadly. They knew what they were doing. They knew that this was the first death they had to answer for. Blood Magic always wanted a sacrifice and worked best on a Blood Moon. In this case the prey was Haidene...

The reunification hurt. Both had missed their father so much and were so happy to be home again, but the feeling of having lost something was much stronger...

* * *

Years went by and Yuma had to promise his father not to tell his mother about this accident. What Solomon did not know was that Yuma had met his sister from another timeline. He had skipped this detail and disguised the mark on his arm as a normal pact.  
It was his secret. And the coat Aris gave him a daily reminder of her existence and how much he missed her.

But the time that followed was not unpleasant. He had missed his friends, his family and life was bearable. He learned more every day, took lessons with Lucifer, Barbatos and of course his father.

Time passed and it was full moon again. On the day of his and Aris 20th birthday. He had learned and had become stronger and was sure...  
Today was the day.

He was in his room, runes carved on the wooden boards, the cloak of Ari in his arm. His pact lit up as he spoke the words, in a long forgotten language, the desire inside him to see his sister again.

He felt the power of time around him, the distortion of space, heard the whispers of the past, the future and the present. Slowly the white-haired man opened his eyes and looked into the bright green eyes of his sister, who was grinning at him.

"Happy Birthday Brother Dearest!"

Yuma did not answer, instead he walked towards Ari and embraced her firmly. She had also learned how the spell worked. She was his sister in every respect. His twin from another time.  
When the white-haired man separated from her again, they exchanged their coats, which by now were much too small for them and they laughed. The pact on their forearm glowed and they held their arms up, touching where the pact was engraved and they felt complete for the first time in years.  
They had made it. They had been the key. They did not need a god or demon to reach their goal. That was their power. And they would change the world the way they wanted to!


End file.
